buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:InvictusKris/Discussion: (╯ಠ ರೃ)╯︵ ┻━┻ / Loooooong day....
=Fair Warnings.... This is going to be a semi-rant blog and I'm just typing this to let off steam so... Yeah. Hate to be a downer to some folks. You don't have to continue if you don't want to.= I also got really ticked off with a recent idiot on BFA who complained on how slow I was taking my moves (Is actually thinking out moves a "bad thing" now?!!) and could not take the time to appropriately discuss a mistake (he basically made a big deal off...) that occurred and just quit mid-match Introductions Hello people of the wiki This is InvictusKris, your awesome admin, with another blog today. This is a general discussion blog about a certain thought, I believe, underlines the many things people have been talking about lately. That is the state of the game recently Now, like many others, I have thought of this for a bit, what with the recent introduction of certain cards, like the Impact Monsters. And like some, I do feel that things are either A) Out of hand now or B) Slowly tipping the scales abit to the point of it. Now, no-ones arguing that every card should be terrible or that there shouldn't be one or two cards that break the standard Power - Cost ratio.... HOWEVER.... I don't like it when the opponent can simply drain an opponent from above 8 Life down to 0 like *Snap* or can completely set up a board while at the same time, destroy everything you've built up or punish the opponent so harshly for doing something that is typical for each and every game, that they simply just lose for playing the game as intended. Let's not even get into the cards that are made more powerful under Archetype/Attribute restrictions but all it actually serves is to make one Archetype/Attribute artificially much more powerful by giving them a better version of an already strong card, rather then restrict a playstyle to them specifically. What I liked at the start of Buddyfight was that the game itself was really under control and stable to a point that every deck had a chance to compete with one another. Now? Yeah right >.> Here are some of my suggestions: 1. Introduction of a Banlist This is one I've heard some people say. I think this is the most direct method of dealing with alot of the more powerful cards in the game. It's not like Bushiroad hasn't done one before. They did so for Vanguard (though it it a bit lacking and practically seldom used >.>), however I feel that the Banlist introduces a Dangerous precedent. That precedent is seen best, from my experience, with Yugioh That is releasing powerful cards that everyone will want to use in one set and then banning said powerful cards in the next Banlist, while releasing the next set of Powerful cards in the next set, forcing us to buy them or quit the meta game all together. '2. Raising the Starting life of the game' In this game, 10 life is basically nothing now. As I said, games can be done in 2-3 Turns easily with some decent setup. I get that Buddyfight is a Fast game but it shouldn't be this fast. So how about raising the starting life so that most decks can at least survive somewhat longer. Obviously this is a patch at best and it doesn't help decks that are so slow as heck to build things up but better then nothing. It also help with cards that have Life Conditions for their powerful effects. Suggested New Starting Life: 1. My sane suggestion 15 (Standard) / 18 (Ein) 2. My extreme suggestion 20 (Standard) / 24 (Ein) '3. Removing the First Turn Attack' Yup. Make this into a slower game by removing the very first attack in the game. Kinda far out but hey, this is a hypothetical blog. 'Final Words:' Look, Bushi has made 3 CCGs so far and are introducing their 4th one now. They should be getting this right and they are slipping with this one and I don't want to simply jump ship just because it's broken and they don't want to properly address or fix it. I put alot of money into this game thus far. Ok that's the end of my letting out my gripes with the game blog. I look forward to your comments/concerns/empathy/criticisms/pragmatism etc. OH. And as for people thinking that they can't simply change the rules or aspects of the game. Look at the Yugioh and Pokemon TCG. Yugioh introduced the First Turn Draw Restriction with the Pendulum Monsters and Pokemon had a First Turn Attack Restriction back when the first XY set was released. So there Category:Blog posts